1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resistor and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a resistor having a parallel structure capable of easily implementing a resistance value when forming a resistor directly on a wafer during a wafer process, and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a chip resistor used in electronic components is commonly divided into a thick film type chip resistor and a thin film type chip resistor according to the thickness of a resistor. Among others, the thin film chip resistor has an excellent temperature coefficient of resistance that is one of the most important characteristics of the resistor as compared to the thick film chip resistor, to be suitable for implementing precision resistance. As a result, the demand for the thin film chip resistor has been gradually increasing in compact precision digital equipment such as MP3 players, camcorders, digital cameras and the like.
The thin film chip resistor according to the prior art uses a thin film resistance material formed by allowing a material such as NiCr or the like to be subject to a thin film process such as a sputtering process or a deposition process. A general thin film chip resistor is configured to include a resistant material formed on an upper surface of an insulating substrate and a ‘’ shaped side terminal unit connected to the resistant material and formed on both cross-sections. The thin film chip resistor may have various other structures.
In the thin film chip resistor according to the prior art, the resistant material is generally formed of a single layer and a resistance value is controlled by controlling the size of the resistant material or performing laser trimming. Therefore, when the resistor is fabricated to have a micro size, the resistance value of the resistor is not easily controlled with a known method.